Ascension
Ascension is a recurring temporary game mode originally made for the Shurima event available from September 10 to 25, 2014. On April 8, 2016, it was added to the list of Rotating Game Modes. It is exclusive to the Crystal Scar. Description A sandstorm rages around the Crystal Scar, significantly reducing vision. It is not possible to leave the fountain on foot. Instead, players must teleport onto one of the ports (originally the capture points in Dominion) via a game mode-exclusive trinket: the Golden Transcendence. First use of the trinket may be used 30 seconds after the players enter the game. Each team has the nearest center and lower ports exclusively and the top center port is open to both teams. In addition, recalling to base has been disabled, so players can't buy new items until they die and respawn at the fountain again. The outer circular lane of the Crystal Scar is not open. Players begin play at level 3, with starting Gold and per 10 seconds. Ascension features a Shuriman-themed user interface, which displays the team scores and the current Ascended. This mode uses all the items and champion changes of Dominion. At the center of the map resides as an Ancient Ascendant: a stationary neutral monster. Killing him bestows the "Ascension" buff, which significantly empowers its bearer. Champions can only ascend by killing the monster and not by killing another Ascended; the Ancient Ascendant must be slain again, who reappears shortly after the last Ascended champion dies. Objective The first team to score 200 points wins: *Killing enemy champions earns 1 point. *If a killer is Ascended, 2 points are earned. *Claiming a Relic of Shurima earns 3 points. *Killing an Ascended Champion rewards 5 points. *Killing The Ancient Ascendant earns 5 points. Ascension Buff When the Ancient Ascendant is killed, it will leave behind a circle. After ~3 seconds, a champion inside the circle will be eligible to gain the Ascension Buff. If there are champions from both teams inside the circle, neither team will be able to claim the buff. Upon claiming it, the champion enters a mode (like ). After ~5 seconds, the champion will come out, fully healed, enlarged ~20%, and a shock wave will discharge, sending all enemy champions ~600 units away and cause them to be for 1 second. * All incoming effects are by 50% * Always even while or in brush. Exclusive items * * * Relics of Shurima There are 3 Relics of Shurima in Ascension; top right, top left, and lower center in a circular pattern. Relics provide reveal for ~300 range and are over a speed boosting aura. Relics are captured by standing within 200 range of the item, right clicking, and waiting for the progress bar to deplete. If a capturing champion receives any non-DOT damage, is displaced, or moves willingly before the progress bar is depleted the relic will reset. Multiple champions can capture at the same time increasing the rate of capture. When multiple champs are capturing and one cancels his capture, his progress is maintained by the other capturing champions. Once a relic is capture, the map fog will conceal the area until it respawns ~30 seconds later. Rewards right|400px|Ascension Reward Icons The Shurima event comes with special summoner icons if the player achieves a minimum number of wins or gets a perfect ascension game. *Win one matchmade Ascension match to earn the Shuriman Acolyte icon. *Win three matchmade Ascension matches to earn the Shuriman Master icon. *Win five matchmade Ascension matches to earn the Shuriman Ascendant icon. *Win an Ascension match wherein your team earns the Ascension buff at least once and the opposing team never earns the Ascension buff to earn the Perfect Ascension icon. Trivia *Killing with an will allow him to put a tower at the location of the fallen boss. * , , , and can ult out of and into the well. However, if they are Ascended and they enter the well, they lose the Ascension. *Whenever all 10 players dance around Ancient Ascendant Xerath, he will start dancing. If a single player stops dancing, Xerath will stop dancing as well.Xerath dance confirmed *On the top and bottom of the maps you can see and symbols hidden in the sand, possibly hinting to the next upcoming lore events.Ziggs and Leona symbols *Before his rework, was permanently removed from this mode as his ghosts where causing issues when getting the last hit on the Ancient Ascendant. *Champions with a death passive can pick up the Ascension buff and will be revived in the process. i.e. with , with , with . *While a player is ascended, the theme song will play for that player only. Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos |-| Gallery= Ascension Background 2.jpg|Ascension Background (by Riot Artist Carlos Ruiz) |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0688.png| ProfileIcon0689.png| ProfileIcon0690.png| ProfileIcon0691.png| fr:Ascension Category:League of Legends game modes Category:Temporary game modes